


How Lovers Meet

by marner4C



Series: The Tales of Laine and Marner [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Smut, i’ll fill this tag by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marner4C/pseuds/marner4C
Summary: Explanation of how Patrik and Mitch got together





	How Lovers Meet

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Geographical stuff in this is probably wrong  
> 2\. The description of the whole lake hockey thing is not realistic  
> 3\. Idk what Patriks sister is named so i hope the name i gave her is an actual finnish name  
> 4\. Ik i never said if Auston apologized or not but know that he did and theyre all good now  
> 5\. Realistically there wouldn’t be ice out in june but idc  
> 6\. I set the last story in about november just so u know  
> 7\. The idea of uber not being there and not being able to rent a car is made up idk whats up in finland  
> 8\. Literally nothing about this is realistic i am so sorry

May 2018

‘Fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit’ Patrick mumbled to himself as he sat down in one of the airport chairs. He was supposed to be sitting in an airplane chair, but instead he was in an airport chair. He was going home , or well, was supposed to be. He had missed his flight and now had to make wait for the next flight that took off in a few hours. It wasn’t a really big delay but it was just frustrating that he couldn’t get home when he wanted. He had wanted to meet his mother for lunch before she left to go get his sister from her college in Spain. Why did she go to college in Spain when she didn’t speak Spanish? Couldn’t tell you. 

“Hey Laine! That’s you right?” Patrik shot his head up and saw Mitch Marner walking toward him. The fuck was he doing here. 

“You here for the flight to Finland? Well, I guess you are, since you live there and all that. Wasn’t there one that just took off? I wanted to get that one but all the tickets were sold out. I’m actually going to Finland for a hockey tournament, just can’t stay away I guess,” Mitch rambled on as he sat down next to Patrik. Normally Patrik would’ve found anyone talking to him at the airport annoying, but there was something about Mitch that he just couldn’t find annoying. His smile was literally bigger than his entire face. On anyone else that would look terrible, but Mitch, somehow made it work. Patrik hadn’t really looked at Mitch before. Mitch wasn’t on his team, he was on Matthew’s team for fucks sake. He shouldn’t even be talking to him! Yet, before he knew it he was responding to him. 

‘Yea I’m going home for the summer. I was actually supposed to be on the earlier flight, but I missed it by like half a second,” Patrik explained with a bit of a blush appearing on his face. Now that he thought of it it was kind of embarrassing that he missed his flight. He was a grown man after all, what kind of grown man misses his flight?

“I know the feeling! I miss my flights all the time, I can’t wake up to those stupid alarms. It’s amazing I get to practice on time. That’s actually why Auston stopped riding with me to practice, I always cut it too close on time,” Mitch said with a bit of a laugh. Patrik saw his smile flicker for a second though, right when he said Auston’s name. Patrik felt his jaw clench a little and immediately dropped it. This was the first proper conversation he’s had with Marner, he can’t go getting so jealous and protective of him already. But, there’s something about how sad he looked that made Patrik want to hug Mitch as tight as he could. 

“Is everything okay with you and Auston?” Patrik asked cautiously. He was definitely overstepping his boundaries. Mitch’s smile dropped and his body posture sagged a bit. 

“I probably shouldn’t still be upset by it, it was just a flare of emotion. But, at locker cleanouts I was trying to cheer the room up and I-uh-I guess Auston just wasn’t in the mood and he snapped at me. He went on and on about how much I talk and how it was really annoying and stuff. We haven’t really talked that much since, it’s not really a big deal,”Mitch said, obviously trying to play off how upset he was by it. Patrik’s face scrunched up in disgust at how Mitch was treated. Patrik made a split second decision and brought his arm to wrap around Mitch’s shoulders. 

“He should not have done that, but I’d say just give him a few more weeks. He was probably hurting from the loss,”Patrik said. Mitch smiled at him and leaned into Patrik as much as he could. Patrik smiled he had heard stories of how much Mitch loved to cuddle, it was a well known fact in the league. But, hell, Mitch barely knew Patrik and here he was basically laying on Patrik’s lap. Mitch should be a bit more careful with who he just lays on. 

“Good point, I guess. Are you going to be in the tournament?” Mitch asked with a bit of a tired drawl. His cheeks were rosey as well, maybe he was tired. Patrik really hoped Mitch wasn’t losing sleep over Matthews being a dick to his teammate. 

“The one on the lake in Leru?”Patrik asked. Mitch nodded and yawned. Patrik had to hold back a fond smile. Patrik had been talking to him for five minutes and he was already forming a crush. Well, from the butterflies in stomach, the crush appears to be fully formed already. But, Patrik didn’t know if Mitch was gay or not. You could never tell in this league, Patrik thinks he’s the only one in the league. He looked down at the half asleep Mitch in his lap and didn’t hold back his smile this time. He really hoped he wasn’t the only one in the league. 

“I guess I can make an appearance if you want me too,” Patrik said softly. Mitch gave a tired smile and nodded. He then closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Patriks lap. Patrik blushed and got his phone out, their flight wasn’t for another hour, Patrik could let him sleep. He then went for Mitch’s phone, which was sticking dangerously out of his pocket. He went to open it, which turned out to be very easy, since it didn’t have a passcode. Bold move on his part. He added himself on Snapchat and put his number into Mitch’s phone. He continued to look through his phone, which was a bit creepy I guess, but then he got an idea. He went to Auston’s number, last time they texted was at some point during the playoffs for them. 

Mitch: This isn’t Mitch. It’s one of his friends. What you did was fucked. You need to apologize. 

Auston:Who the fuck is this? And why do you have Mitch’s phone? Do I have to call the cops?

Mitch:It’s one of his friends, asshole. He’s asleep right now. You need to apologize to him. He was just trying to be a good friend. He’ll be on a flight for 11 hours. That gives you 11 hours to make an apology up. 

Auston didn’t respond after that, but Patrik thinks the message got through to him. Patrik looked up and saw the plane pulling in to the terminal. He then saw Toronto fans walking towards them. 

“Shit,” Patrik mumbled before gently shaking Mitch. Mitch gave a short whine of protest before opening his eyes. Patrik felt the butterflies go fucking nuts at the look on his face. 

“What was that for?”Mitch asked in a child like voice. Patrik held back a laugh before standing up. He pointed to the Toronto fans walking their way. Mitch nearly fell out of his chair to get away from Patrik. Patrik didn’t hold back his laugh this time. Mitch quickly grabbed his bag and dove behind the desk. The Toronto fans walked past and Mitch came slinking out behind the desk. 

“Thought you loved your fans?”Patrik asked teasingly. Mitch blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he sat back down. 

“I swear I do, I’m just not in the mood today,” Mitch said. Patrik nodded in understanding. Patrik loved his fans too, I mean where would hockey be without their fans. But, they were a bit overwhelming on most days. If Toronto fans were anything like their media, Patrik could understand why Mitch hid. A lady then came onto the speaker saying that they would begin boarding. 

“Where are you sitting?” Patrik asked, looking at his own ticket. Mitch got his ticket out from his pocket. 

“4B! How about you?” Mitch asked excitedly as military personnel started to board.Patrik silently cheered in his head. 

“4C! Right next to you, you’ve got the middle seat,” Patrik told him. Mitch’s face lit up and then first class was called. Patrik and Mitch grabbed their bags and went to stand in line, they both got onto the plane and sat down. Mitch immediately put up the arm rest and got comfortable right in Patrik’s side. Patrik was a bit scared at how perfectly Mitch fit into his side. Mitch then spoke up, even though he was already half asleep. 

“You know the worst part of this whole thing, I had a huge crush on Auston when he yelled at me. I don’t anymore, but it made the whole thing hurt even more than it had too,” Mitch said simply. Patrik sat straight up in his seat in surprise, bumping his head on the ceiling in the process. Mitch sat up as well, his cheeks and the tips of his ears bright red. It honestly reminded Patrik of the Flames jersey. 

“Please tell me I didn’t just say that,”Mitch said in a horrified voice. Patrik gently put his hand on Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch looked at him with tears in his eyes. Patrik could understand his frightened state. He remembered when he accidentally came out to his parents when he was 14, it was the most terrifying day of his life. He couldn’t imagine doing it to a near stranger. 

“Mitch, it’s okay. I’m not gonna judge, calm down sweetheart,” Patrik said. He blushed when he realized what he accidentally said. He called his sister that all the time, his sister had an anxiety disorder so he often had to calm her down. Mitch sniffed and nodded leaning back into Patrik. Patrik soothingly rubbed his hand up and down Mitch’s arm. 

“I’m-I’m gay too Mitch. I promise there’s nothing to be scared of. I’m right here,”Patrik whispered in his ear. Mitch looked up at Patrik in surprise before smiling and cuddling back into him.Patrik kept rubbing Mitch’s arm until he felt Mitch’s breathing even out. Patrik hadn’t even noticed that they had taken off in the meantime. Patrik leaned his head back and gave one last look at Mitch. 

This boy was going to be trouble for him.  
—  
“So, how exactly are you getting to Leru from here?” Patrik asked as they were waiting for luggage. Mitch bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at his phone. 

“Kappy was going to pick me up, but his brother is in the hospital so that’s gone. Guess I’ll just uber,” Mitch said in an unconcerned tone. Patrik bit back a laugh. 

“There’s no uber here,”Patrik stated. Mitch’s head snapped toward him, his face in pure shock.

“What!”He said loudly. Patrik laughed. 

“You can’t rent a car here till you’re 22 either, you’re shit out of luck,” Patrik said through laughs. Mitch groaned and shoved Patrik over. 

“Guess I’m just staying here then,”Mitch grumbled as he went over to get his luggage. Patrik watched as he walked away, giving his body a once over before grabbing his phone. He sent a quick text to his brother, saying they would be taking another person with them. Lucky for Mitch, Patrik’s family’s summer home was in Leru. His family surely wouldn’t mind if he brought someone with him. Mitch then walked back over. 

“See you later then? You’ve probably got someone waiting for you,”Mitch said as he fiddled with his luggage handle. Patrik rolled his eyes and turned around. 

“Follow me dumbass, you’re coming home with me,”Patrik stated. Mitch stood still for a moment before smiling and following behind Patrik. This was going to be an interesting week.  
—  
“So, where’s your hockey gear?” Patrik asked as he was grabbing his gear for the tournament. Mitch had been here for two weeks, why had he came so early? Patrik still didn’t know. His parents loved Mitch though, and so did his sister. Problem was, once his sister came home, Mitch had to move out of her room. Patrik’s mother refused to let him sleep on the couch, and invited Mitch into Patrik’s room. Without Patrik’s permission, just for reference. It surely wasn’t unwanted. But it also wasn’t helping Patrik’s crush situation. If he thought Mitch was cuddly just when he was taking a nap, he couldn’t even begin to be prepared for how cuddly he was when he was asleep. The second Patrik had laid down Mitch had clung to him like a koala. Considering Mitch was a whole 5 inches shorter than him, it wasn’t that comfortable. So, Patrik had wrapped his arms around Mitch and turned them around. He had felt Mitch’s breath hitch when he had done it. But, Mitch recovered fast and pushed back into him. The position they were in felt amazing, but when Patrik woke up… it was a bit more awkward considering the position of Mitch’s ass and Patrik’s dick. Also considering the whole morning wood situation Patrik had, let’s just say Patrik now made sure to keep space between Mitch’s ass and Patrik’s dick. But, back to the hockey situation. 

“Oh, uh, there’s the problem,” Mitch said with a shy smile. Patrik rolled his eyes and ruffled Mitch’s hair before going into his closet. He threw his old stuff at Mitch, nearly knocking him out with a helmet. 

“You better hope that stuff fits,” Patrik said. Mitch smiled and went to go put it on. Luckily, it all fit Mitch with a few adjustments. 

“So, we’re driving to the tournament already in everything?” Mitch asked as he watched Patrik throw one of his jerseys on. Mitch was just standing in his padding, without a shirt on over or under it. The sight was enough to make Patrik want to kiss him, though almost all sights did that. 

“Yep, that’s what you do in this tournament,” Patrik said. Mitch looked confused for a second. 

“You’ve been in this tournament before?” Mitch asked. Patrik nodded and smiled. 

“Yep! Let’s go!” Patrik said excitedly, grabbing his bag and car keys. Mith sputtered and followed after him. 

“Wait! I don’t have a shirt on!” Mitch exclaimed. Patrik threw his Winnipeg one at him.  
Mitch gagged but still put it on. Patrik looked back at him and nearly stopped in his tracks. Mitch looked so good in his jersey. It made something spur alive in Patrik. Mitch felt like his. Patrik shook his head and tried to disperse the thoughts from his head. 

“Wearing this is going against the principles I’ve been raised on,” Mitch said as he poked a finger into Patrik’s chest. Patrik raised his eyebrow and quickly pulled out his phone, which had snapchat at the ready. He snapped a picture before Mitch could even know what was happening. Mitch gasped and tried to grab Patrik’s phone from him. 

“If you post that anywhere I swear to god I’ll murder you with my skate! They’ll never find the evidence!” Mitch yelled, pushing Patrik against the car while trying to grab the phone. Patrik laughed and just held it above his head, this was the pro to being taller than Mitch. Mitch gave up after a minute and fell against Patrik’s chest, laughing and trying to catch his breath. Patrik smiled and looked down at Mitch, who at that moment looked up at him. Their eyes met and both of their laughter died down. They maintained eye contact for a few seconds and Patrik was about to speak when Mitch suddenly backed up and cleared his throat. 

“We should probably get going, we still need to find out what teams were on and stuff,” Mitch said as a blush rose up on his cheeks. The color of Mitch blushing had quickly became Patrik’s favorite shade of red. Patrik just nodded before unlocking his car. The drive to the lake was short and they were soon out of the car and finding out what teams they were on. 

“Patty! We’re on the same team!” Mitch called excitedly as he put on his new jersey. Patrik smiled as he put his on too. The rest of the players could kind of understand what they were saying a bit, since English was a required language in school, but most of it was just hockey stuff. Patrik had taught Mitch a bit of Finnish so he wouldn’t be completely lost during this tournament. Once they were done getting ready they sat down next to each other and started to talk strategy wit their center. Mitch, Patrik, and their center Andre were the first line, which is what you do when you have to NHL players on your team. In the middle of it Mitch spoke up though. 

“The ice isn’t going to like break right? I know it’s cold but it’s still the middle of June,” Mitch said in a bit of a concerned voice. 

“Ice should be fine. It never break,” Andre said with a smile. Mitch nodded at him and then looked to Patrik, who also nodded at him. Their coach, who happened to be Patrik’s uncle then said it was time for the first game.  
—  
Patrik knows how much Mitch loves Toronto and how much he loves playing for Toronto. He knows how much Mitch doesn’t want to get traded.  
But for the love of fucking God. The chemistry Patrik had with Mitch shouldn’t be allowed.  
During their first game they scored three goals. Mitch scored one, and Patrik scored two off of Mitch’s passes. Their second game Mitch scored twice, and Andre scored once. Their third and fourth games other people on their team scored. It was now much later in the day, almost evening and this was the final game. Mitch was standing on the snow off the ice biting the inside of his cheek nervously. 

“What’s wrong Mitchy?”Patrik asked as he took another sip of water. Mitch shrugged and picked up his water. 

“Just nervous about the ice, we’ve been on the ice all day. Are you positive it isn’t going to break?”Mitch asked in a nervous tone. Patrik frowned at his tone of voice. 

“The ice isn’t going to break, and even if it did, I’d make sure you didn’t drown,” Patrik said. Mitch smiled and bumped shoulders with him. 

“Am I the Rose to your Jack?” Mitch asked while batting his eyelashes. Patrik laughed and shoved him away. 

“You let me drown and I murder you,” Patrik said before the whistle blew again and they were all skating back onto the ice. 

The first two periods of the game went swimmingly, Mitch scored and so did Patrik. The third period went swimmingly, just in a different way. 

Mitch and Patrik’s line was out when it all went down. Mitch was on the left side of the ice, which was the opposite side of where the land was and Patrik was on the right side. Patrik hadn’t even seen when it happened he just felt someone grab his arm and pull him off the ice. Patrik looked at the guy in surprise before back at the ice. Half of it had caved in and the other half was coming down with it. Patrik saw players quickly getting onto the snow before they were in the water, but Mitch was not one of them. Patrik couldn’t even see him over all the commotion. It took him a minute before he caught sight of the familiar brown hair. He quickly waded through the shallow water before making it to the deeper part where he couldn’t even touch. Swimming sure wasn’t easy with skates on. He quickly grabbed onto the back of Mitch’s jersey and pulled him to the shallow end. Mitch looked at Patrik and laughed once they could stand. 

“I told you the ice was going to break! I told you! But who didn’t believe me!” Mitch said as he tried to shake some of the water off of him, effectively looking like a dog. 

“Hey, I said I would save you if it broke, and I did, at least one of my promises kept true. Why weren’t you swimming back?”Patrik responded accusingly. Mitch probably blushed, but Patrik couldn’t tell because Mitch’s cheeks were already so red from the cold. 

“I only really know how to tread water, not really the whole swimming aspect,” Mitch said as someone handed him a towel. Mitch dried his hair a bit with the towel before paying more attention to his arms and face. 

“Dumbass,” Patrik said fondly. Mitch whipped the towel at him as they walked towards the building. They quickly changed there, Mitch, being the person he is, forgot pants and changed into a pair of Patriks and his own sweatshirt. It was then announced that their team won and they celebrated for a bit before Mitch and Patrik decided to leave. After Mitch got all of their Snapchat usernames they left. Mitch sighed in relief as the heat kicked on in Patrik’s car. They were home within five minutes. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Mitch asked as they walked into a dark and empty house. Patrik silently thanked the hockey gods that his family wasn’t home. He stared at Mitch for a second before finally making up his mind. 

“Patty, you planning on murdering me or-”

Patty didn’t let Mitch finish his sentence. He quickly crossed the room and took Mitch’s face in his hands, kissing him the way he had wanted to since their first conversation at the airport. He felt Mitch tense at first before he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Patrik’s neck. Patrik walked them back a bit to where he knew there was a wall, not breaking the kiss during the process. They kept kissing until they had to break for air. Patrik rested his forehead on Mitch’s while he caught his breath. 

“Have you been wanting to do that as long as I have?” Mitch asked in a breathless tone. Patrik smiled and nodded, pressing a chaste kiss along Mitch’s jaw line. Mitch hummed happily and tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Patrik to make some art on. Patrik gladly did, he bit onto Mitch’s neck and gently sucked a hickey into his skin. Which looked as hot as Patrik imagined it would. It was when he heard the first soft moan from Mitch when he detached his mouth from Mitch’s neck. Mitch gave a whine of protest. 

“Let’s move this to my bedroom?” Patrik suggest. Mitch eagerly nodded and pushed Patrik off of him to begin the beeline towards Patrik’s room. Patrik laughed and grabbed their stuff, and dropped it in the laundry room. When Patrik finally made it to his room he had to stop at the sight before him. It wasn’t a specifically abnormal sight. It was Mitch in sweatpants and without a shirt, which is what he slept in. But, the knowledge that it was Patrik’s sweatpants he was wearing, and knowing that Patrik was the one who put the hickey on Mitch’s neck. 

The feeling he had in his chest was euphoric. 

“Are you going to take off your clothes or am I going to have to do it for you?” Mitch asked in a teasing voice. Patrik laughed. 

“That was the worst possible thing you could’ve said while trying to get into my pants,”Patrik told him as he took off his sweatshirt. Mitch scoffed as he walked up to Patrik. 

“I’m actually trying to get your pants off, so it doesn't really matter, asshole,”Mitch said once Patrik had thrown his sweatshirt to the ground.Patrik rolled his eyes before leaning down to bring Mitch into another kiss. Just as Patrik was starting to move them back to the bed, Mitch broke the kiss. A noise of protest came from Patrik’s throat before he could stop it. Mitch shook his head and went over to the door, shutting and locking it. 

“I don’t want your family to come home to us fucking out in the open,”Mitch explained before reconnecting the kiss. Patrik hummed into the kiss and grabbed Mitch’s ass with his hands. The best noise ever, in Patrik’s opinion, came from Mitch when it happened. Patrik couldn’t wait to see what other noises he could draw out of Mitch tonight. Patrik finally backed them up and had Mitch falling back onto the bed. 

“Wait, Patty,” Mitch said just as Patrik had started to suck another hickey onto Mitch;s neck. Patrik pulled back and looked at Mitch. 

“Does-uh-does this mean we can start dating? Cause I kind of have been waiting to do that too,” Mitch asked with his signature blush painting his cheeks and ears. Patrik smiled as he leaned down to kiss Mitch again. 

“Fuck yes we can,” Patrik said as he started to pull Mitch’s pants off. He looked back up at Mitch for a second to see the best thing that he could’ve seen. Mitch’s blush, patchy and the perfect shade of pink, traveling down his neck to the beginning of his chest. God, Patrik hopes that blush travels elsewhere too. 

We can positively say that Patrik would discover where else Mitch’s blush was. Mitch would also come to discover that Patrik sure knew how to use everything that he was blessed with. And to think he was imagining how big Patrik’s morning wood was.  
—  
The way Patrik woke up was the way he wanted to wake up the rest of his life. He woke up to Mitch still asleep on his chest. He had hickeys decorating his neck and was back to wearing Patrik’s sweatpants. Patrik gently brought Mitch off his chest so he was spooning him. He looked at the clock and decided it was time for them to wake up. He lightly peppered kisses along Mitch’s neck and jaw to wake him up. Mitch whined and turned around to face Patrik. 

“Morning,” He mumbled in a raspy voice, tucking his face into Patrik’s neck. Patrick smiled before moving away from Mitch. 

“Come on, breakfast has got to be ready soon,” he said as he threw a sweatshirt on, tossing one Mitch’s way. Mitch groaned before throwing the sweatshirt and moved over so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Mitch then let out a soft moan of pain. 

“You good?” Patrik asked with a smirk. Mitch threw a glare at him. 

‘You know what’s wrong asshole,” Mitch said as he slowly stood up. Patrik laughed as he left the room, only to be met with his sister standing there. Patrik felt his cheeks heat up as he waved at her. 

“Morning Aina,” He said nervously. Ainai rolled her eyes at him. 

“It is about time,” she said before walking away. Patrik sighed in relief as Mitch laughed. 

“Think she’s gonna tell?” Mitch asked. Patrik shook head, he knew she wouldn’t tell unless Patrik specifically told her too. 

“C’mon, let’s go eat,”Patrik said while putting his arm around Mitch’s waist. Patrik smiled once more as he felt Mitch lean into him.


End file.
